1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement in capturing nature's sounds, such as bird songs from a remote location and transmitting the sounds to a listening device within a structure or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different sound enhancing structures such as parabolic dishes that are commonly used with microphones and amplifiers to enhance and improve the sound gathering capability of the user. These types of devices are often seen at sporting events to hear the play action on the field for television and radio use. Other typical uses of parabolic dishes and microphones are in clandestine surveillance to listen to human conversations unobserved from a distance. Naturalists also use parabolic listening devices to track and record wildlife sounds. Other examples of sound enhancing configurations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,239,587, 5,168,830 and 4,768,613.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,587 a sound recording device for use by hunters is disclosed wherein a unattended recording of game animal sounds is used to attract game by use of a self-contained recording and playback device in a single self-contained apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,830 is directed to a method for listening to birds by placing a microphone on a bird house or bird feeder and transmitting the bird sounds to a receiver and speaker in a remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,613 discloses a bi-directional hearing enhancement device that is worn by the user having a pair of reflecting "ears" that are positioned behind the user's own ears to enhance the sound gathering area of the human ear.